She Misses Him
by Wyltk
Summary: Harry's grown older and is now unable to recognize anyone. Hermione loves him and takes care of him as she watches the man she loves slip away. H/H *SONGFIC*


AN: This is dedicated to Ms. Prongs and Starlight. Thank you Starlight for reviewing. And Ms. Prongs for always being there and actually believing my stuff is good enough. See ya later!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or this song. I don't own any of it, so don't sue me.

She Misses Him

By Wyltk

~*~

She shaves his face  
She combs his hair  
She helps him find  
His rocking chair

She cooks his meal  
She wipes his mouth  
And the window that  
He's looking out

~*~

Hermione smiled as she got Harry ready for the day. She tenderly shaved his face and combed his hair.

"Really your hair seems to just get wilder and wilder darling." she smiled at him softly. Taking his hand she helped him up leading him down the hall and to the living room, before placing him in his rocking chair.

She got his breakfast and began to slowly spoon him some wiping his mouth occasionally. 

"That window is really dirty. You always enjoyed the view from here though. I'll have to remind the kids to help me get to the top. After all these years I'm still afraid of heights." She said laughing as she cleaned the bottom half. She cast a glance at Harry and sighed.

~*~

She reads him books  
She speaks his name  
Oh everyday is much the same  
She sighs that sigh  
From deep within  
The one that says  
She misses him

~*~

"I'm finally getting you to listen to Hogwarts, A History. I told you one day I would get you and Ron to read it." Hermione placed the book down, tears welling in her eyes.

She got down on her knees laying her head on his knee. "Harry…"

She let out a sob as his hands stroked through her hair. It was almost like he knew her, almost. Letting out a sigh she whipped her eyes on her sleeve and got up. She kissed Harry on his cheek giving him a quick hug before going to get some water.

~*~  
She misses his gentle touch  
And the way he used to make her laugh  
She misses the man he was  
In all of those old photographs  
So strong, so kind, so sweet. so smart

~*~

"Here are some pictures from out wedding. Remember when Sirius made your hair turn green! You chased him around the room and finally threw a huge piece of cake at him." Hermione laughed smiling at him.

Sighing when he didn't respond she began to pack up the pictures. "We're almost done with cleaning out the attic. A little bit more and it will be cleaner then a whistle.

"The kids are coming to night. We'd better get ready."

~*~

His Children come on Saturday  
There at his feet his grandkids play  
It's sad they don't know him at all  
He's just the one they call grandpa  
~*~

"Grandma!" shouted a small girl as she bounded into the room her bright brown eyes sparkling. "I've missed you!" 

Hermione reached down and picked the little girl up and kissed her cheek. "Me to darling. Now why don't you go play? Your toys are by Grandpa Potter."

The little girl smiled and squirmed out of her arms running over to her grandpa and kissing his cheek gently before beginning to play with the dolls by his feet.

Hermione's son walked in smiling at her. "You okay mom?" he asked as he hugged her. She nodded slightly looking up at him and brushing his brown-black hair out of his dark brown eyes.

"How is little Harry?" she asked after hugging her daughter-in-law. She stared down at the tiny baby who was laying in his mothers arms. Bright green eyes looked up at her as the baby smiled sweetly. He looked a lot like Harry Sr. only his blonde hair showing the difference.

"He's better. The doctors say if they can find a bone marrow transplant he will be fine. Or if they ever finish the spell they are working on to cure this problem." She said staring down at the tiny weak baby lovingly.

~*~

They take out his trash  
They mow his lawn  
Things he can't do  
Since he's been gone  
She's grateful that  
They're pitching in  
And like everyone else   
She misses him

~*~

"Ginny! How nice to see you again. How have you been? I heard about your new grandchild. Your first one, right? About time."

Ginny laughed smiling brightly at Hermione. "Yes well my son just didn't see it the same way I did."

Hermione laughed and showed her into the living room before excusing herself to make tea. Ginny watch the bent from of Harry sadly. Her almost-brother couldn't even remember his own name.

Hermione walked in slowly and put the tea tray down on the coffee table before lifting a glass of water to Harry's lips and coaxing him to take a drink. When he did she smiled and sat the glass back down.

"He's getting worse isn't he?"

Hermione lowered her head sadly.

"Time has been hard on him."

~*~

She misses his gentle touch  
And the way he used to make her laugh  
She misses the man he was  
In all of those old photographs  
So strong, so kind, so sweet. so smart

And Yes, they're still together  
After all these years  
But sometimes you can almost feel  
The sadness in her tears

~*~

Hermione looked at the sleeping form of Harry. "Oh Harry. I miss you so much." She wrapped her arms around him sobbing into his shoulder.

~*~

She misses his gentle touch  
And the way he used to make her laugh  
She misses the man he was  
In all of those old photographs  
So strong, so kind, so sweet. so smart

~*~

Harry sat looking straight ahead as the funeral went on. Ginny sat next to him her hand over his trying to gain comfort from him and for him. Ron was on his other side and helped him up when the service was over. For a minute as Harry looked down at his wife a tear fell from his eyes before disappearing into his collar.

~*~

The man who stole her very heart  
She misses him

~*~

**Hermione "Ginger" Granger Potter**

**1985-2066**

**Sweet Grandmother**

**Gentle Mother**

**Beloved Wife**

**Beautiful Daughter**

**Harry James Potter**

**1985-2066**

**Loving grandfather**

**Stern father**

**Brave son**

**Always, Hermione's loving Husband**

**Ronald "Ron" Weasley**

**1985-2067**

**Sweet son**

**Tallest brother**

**Devoted husband**

**Wonderful father**

**Together forever, **

**The three friends who defeated the Dark Lord, **

**May they always be remembered.**

The lone figure stood in front of the grave his translucent form watching silently. The man turned face reflecting nothing.

"Well done, Potter. You did well in your life. Very well. Your father would be proud." The man smirked at the huge monument.

"Your grandchild is alive and well and may very well be for many years. My debt is repaid. I can now rest in peace." 

The man walked over to another, much smaller, grave and disappeared in it. A shimmer of light in the cold predawn fell over the grave illuminating the name for a minute before becoming dark again.

AN: Who do you think the man was? *mysterious grin* Have a good day. *soft laughter echoed as the girl wrapped a cape around her shoulders and disappeared*


End file.
